


Lips Like Sugar

by Chara (chrk)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OOC Kunimi?, Shiratorizawa camp, dunno, mention of other characters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrk/pseuds/Chara
Summary: Al suo fianco, l’espressione di Kunimi è vacua come al solito, le palpebre socchiuse sulla sua stanchezza e su chissà quali pensieri. A ogni passo i suoi capelli oscillano a coprirgli il volto, gli sfiorano gli zigomi, gli gettano un’ombra sulla guancia riparandolo dai lampioni che fanno luce sulla sera.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 7





	Lips Like Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è stata scritta per l’event di San Valentino del gruppo Facebook [We Are Out For Prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/), con il prompt _"Kindaichi odiava quando diventava l'avversario di Kunimi perché l'altro era crudele, formidabile ma comunque crudele. Bonus+++: Ogni volta che Kunimi lo batteva poi voleva una ricompensa."_ di Glass Heart.

La smorfia annoiata di Kunimi è suddivisa in quadretti dalle maglie della rete, ma Yuutaro quello sguardo vacuo lo conosce da una vita, e non ha certo intenzione di farsi fregare. Lo sente addosso con un’intensità che dovrebbe essere stupefacente, tutto considerato; lo sente scivolargli lungo le tempie insieme a una goccia di sudore, lo sente quando si umetta il labbro superiore ed è salato di fatica. Quando riporta lo sguardo su di lui, però, Kunimi sembra ancora il ragazzo più annoiato al mondo – e Yuutaro fa schioccare la lingua, incapace di frenare un moto di impazienza.

Così chiude gli occhi, un sospiro esausto tra i denti, e cerca inutilmente di mantenere la concentrazione, consapevole che proprio davanti a tutta quella noia non può permettersi di abbassare la guardia. Purtroppo, non può aspettarsi la stessa astuzia da Koganegawa, che dalla linea dei nove metri, una mano sulla palla e l’altra puntata verso la metà campo avversaria, incita Kunimi a dare il meglio di sé.

Yuutaro sente una risata gorgogliargli sotto lo sterno, ma qualcosa, forse la consapevolezza che alla fine di questo set sarà proprio l’indifferenza di Kunimi e non l’entusiasmo di Koganegawa a segnare la vittoria – qualcosa gliela blocca sul nascere.

Da qualche parte, in fondo al campo, la macchia arancione dei capelli di Hinata, le sue ginocchia piegate pronte a ricevere, il suo sguardo avido e attento, non fanno altro che peggiorare la situazione. Così, quando il fischio d’inizio vibra nell’aria e la battuta di Koganegawa quasi gli porta via un orecchio, prima di spegnersi contro la rete, Yuutaro non ha nemmeno bisogno di alzare lo sguardo per sentirsi inchiodato sul posto dalla passività spietata di Kunimi – l’ombra di un sorriso a colorare appena la sua bocca sottile.

E quel set va esattamente secondo le aspettative.

*

I polsi di Yuutaro sono ancora rossi e dolenti dopo il set e il giro di penalità. Quando si lascia cadere sulla panchina, esausto, Tsukishima al suo fianco è una presenza gelida e giudicante – Yuutaro non è sicuro di aver lasciato le sue debolezze in piena vista, ma quando volta il capo per sfuggire a quel processo silenzioso e incontra la disapprovazione di Washijou- _sensei_ , la conferma che riceve non è quella che sperava, ma quella che temeva.

Tsukishima non infierisce. Si alza con un sospiro, riluttante ad assecondare l’energia di Goshiki ma consapevole di non avere altra scelta, e Kunimi prende il suo posto con uno dei suoi soliti movimenti misurati; uno di quelli che nemmeno muovono l’aria, che lasciano in attesa di qualcosa. Yuutaro non resiste all’impulso di far scontrare il ginocchio con il suo, come per assicurarsi che non si tratti di un fantasma, e i pantaloncini bianchi di Kunimi si lasciano trascinare dall’elettrostatica su per la sua coscia pallida – nello stesso modo che ha distratto Yuutaro durante l’ultima ricezione del set point.

Yuutaro lascia vagare lo sguardo e, quando realizza ciò che sta facendo, volta il capo di scatto, le guance rosse per l’allenamento e ancora più rosse per il passo falso cui è andato incontro più o meno a peso morto.

La battuta di Goshiki è perfetta, e nemmeno il braccio infinito di Hyakuzawa riesce a impedire l’ace. Goshiki ulula di soddisfazione, ma Tsukishima lo scansa con fare disgustato e Yuutaro potrebbe quasi ridere per la familiarità di quei modi di fare, ma magari non adesso. Hinata mastica un insulto, stritolando la palla con entrambe le mani prima di urlare un complimento venato d’invidia dall’altra parte del campo.

Quando Yuutaro distoglie lo sguardo da quel siparietto tragicomico, rischiando un’altra occhiata in tralice a Kunimi, non può non notare che le sue labbra chiuse attorno alla borraccia sono increspate in un sorriso.

*

La palestra della Shiratorizawa è imponente anche al buio, circondata da troppi lampioni e da quell’aura di immutabilità che nemmeno la sconfitta con la Karasuno è riuscita ad attenuare. Yuutaro è in qualche modo sollevato all’idea di lasciarsela alle spalle – se per sempre o meno non saprebbe dirlo, ma non può negare che questi cinque giorni siano stati infinitamente lunghi per le più svariate ragioni.

Al suo fianco, l’espressione di Kunimi è vacua come al solito, le palpebre socchiuse sulla sua stanchezza e su chissà quali pensieri. A ogni passo i suoi capelli oscillano a coprirgli il volto, gli sfiorano gli zigomi, gli gettano un’ombra sulla guancia riparandolo dai lampioni che fanno luce sulla sera. Tra un movimento e l’altro, Yuutaro deve aver lasciato cadere la guardia, perché lo sguardo di Kunimi appare tra i suoi capelli ed è fisso su di lui – annoiato ma non davvero; illeggibile ma fin troppo chiaro.

Yuutaro sente le guance scaldarsi e non ha più la scusa dell’allenamento, e sa che quella dell’oscurità non può funzionare altrettanto bene. Così stringe i denti e non dice niente, continuando a mettere un piede davanti all’altro nella speranza di chiudere fuori la tensione che aleggia tra di loro – e di lasciar defluire il sangue dal suo viso, in quella pietosa ammissione di colpe che sembra proprio qualcosa che a Kunimi piacerebbe sottolineare.

Ma Kunimi non sottolinea proprio niente. Ed è solo quando giungono alle scale della stazione, Yuutaro a metà e Kunimi ancora in cima, che finalmente rompe il silenzio.

“Hai perso tre volte anche oggi,” gli dice – la voce tanto piatta da dargli un brivido, la schiettezza così simile alla maleducazione ma così diversa per chi, come Yuutaro, è abituato a leggere tra le righe da anni. “Contro di me,” specifica poi, spietato, quasi crudele. Come se fosse necessario.

Yuutaro deglutisce rumorosamente nel silenzio e nel buio, e quando alza lo sguardo trova Kunimi in attesa – il capo inclinato e i capelli che coprono metà della noia che a sua volta copre quello che pensa davvero. Yuutaro annuisce, perché non può fare altro, e le mani sudate gli scivolano fuori dalle tasche.

A Kunimi però sembra bastare, e inizia a lasciarsi alle spalle i gradini a uno a uno come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo; come se il tabellone all’ingresso non avesse annunciato il loro treno nei prossimi tre minuti. Kunimi si ferma un gradino più in su, il viso all’altezza del suo, e Yuutaro deglutisce di nuovo.

“Mi sono davvero impegnato per farti perdere tre volte,” gli dice, una frase che tra le sue labbra sembra quasi in una lingua straniera, e poi il suo viso si distorce in qualcosa che assomiglia al disgusto. “Ho dato _tutto me stesso_ , e Koganegawa, che ci teneva così tanto, non se n’è nemmeno accorto.”

Yuutaro è immobile, paralizzato. Distrattamente cerca di ricordare ogni quanto passino i treni, ma gli passa di mente prima di trovare una risposta. “Io me ne sono accorto,” ribatte in un mugugno, la voce bassa e gli occhi fissi sulla gola pallida di Kunimi che s’intravede appena dal bavero della sua tuta.

“Mi sono impegnato perché mi hai detto che se avessi vinto tre volte ci avresti messo _la lingua_.”

Yuutaro sobbalza e poi si strozza col nulla – no, non col nulla. Con la faccia tosta di Kunimi; con l’imbarazzo, con il calore che gli investe il volto così di colpo da fargli girare la testa, con il ricordo di quella frase dettata dalla stanchezza e sfuggita al suo controllo tra i sedili di un treno vuoto. Nella semioscurità, dopo un giorno di allenamento contro quella squadra che li ha fatti piangere due volte all’anno dai tempi delle medie. Con il desiderio di dimostrare il _merito_ di essere lì con tutti quei giocatori che gli hanno fatto assaggiare il sale e l’amaro delle lacrime.

Kunimi gli afferra il braccio ed è solo in quel momento che Yuutaro realizza che sta davvero cadendo all’indietro, un brivido sulla nuca al pensiero di aver rischiato grosso e un brivido in tutto il corpo quando la fronte di Kunimi si scontra con la sua. Realizza anche che il treno sta ripartendo in quel momento, e che il neon che dovrebbe illuminare le scale è bruciato. L’espressione indecifrabile di Kunimi è immersa nella sera ma i suoi occhi non luccicano come quelli di qualcuno a cui non interessa niente, e Yuutaro sa che non dovrebbe sentirsi orgoglioso di avere su di lui un effetto simile, ma non può davvero farne a meno.

La bocca di Kunimi è morbida come lo è stata gli ultimi quattro giorni ma è anche più bagnata, fredda perché è inverno e poi calda quando schiude le labbra e fa scorrere la lingua sulla sua – perché Iwaizumi- _san_ dice sempre che un vero uomo mantiene le sue promesse, e Yuutaro non era davvero così stanco da lasciarsi sfuggire una promessa che non voleva mantenere.

La bocca di Kunimi diventa impaziente e spazientita mentre strofina le labbra sulle sue e Yuutaro è un disastro – ha perso tre partite e ha perso anche il treno. E, soprattutto, da domani avrà perso anche la scusa per baciare Kunimi prima di tornare a casa.

Ma va bene così – Kunimi è un ragazzo intelligente, lo aiuterà a inventarsi qualcos’altro.


End file.
